Demand for access to voice and data communications on the public switched telephone network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d) is growing exponentially. Not only is the subscriber base expanding logarithmically, but even more significantly, individual subscribers are beginning to require more than one connection and frequently multiple connections. In addition to cellular telephones, pagers, and other mobile devices, residence-based connectivity is a significant factor in this exponential growth of the PSTN. Subscribers have begun in recent times and in significant volume to require second and third connections as a matter of course, such as for Global Information Infrastructure (so-called xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d) connectivity, facsimile and data communications and for childrens"" lines.
Although it is conventional for a residence to contain standard telephone devices in various rooms supported by one line and perhaps a computer supported by another, the days of standard analog xe2x80x9cplain old telephone servicexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cPOTSxe2x80x9d are being overshadowed by the demand for connections with sufficient capacity to support graphics, video, interactive applications and devices, and the so-called xe2x80x9cpush technology.xe2x80x9d In 1995, for instance, the Regional Bell Operating Companies (xe2x80x9cRBOC""sxe2x80x9d) began transporting more data than voice communications. Accordingly, not only are subscribers employing more lines; the nature of the connection is also changing. The rate of change will only increase over time.
The increased demand for residential subscriber connections, and the ever changing nature of those connections as new standards emerge for new and different services, confront a serious physical obstacle: the permanent physically limited nature of the residential wiring plant. Twisted pair is a small pipe. Standards such as ADSL aim to break through these physically-imposed limitations by delivering multiple channels on a single line and splitting analog and digital channels at the customer demarcation point in a manner that allows digital signals to be delivered to a nearby computer. Standards have also evolved, such as 100-base-T, to squeeze performance from the installed twisted pair plant, but limits dictated by the non-shielded nature of that medium will always exist. In any event, any physical wiring plant or medium, present or future, will suffer electrical and thus transport limitations due to wireline, coaxial, fiber or other medium physical properties and characteristics. Connectivity in the residence which avoids such physically-imposed pipe constrictions would therefore be beneficial.
Inevitably, subscribers will require an ever increasing array of computers and other connected electronic devices throughout the residence. Such devices will include not only those which resemble computers or televisions in nature which require a large data pipe to support graphics, video and audio content. They may also be any electronic device one wishes to access remotely, many of which will tax the infrastructure in their own way with, for instance, new consumer electronics standards and interactive requirements. For example, the anticipated 128 bit Internet protocol address format can, it is estimated, support every light bulb in the world, each with its own IP address. Residential connectivity must accordingly take into account not only the magnitude and nature of additional capacity demand imposed by each new device, but also the increasing volume of the new devices with which subscribers will inevitably populate their residences and small businesses.
Presently, most residences feature only twisted pair wiring in the walls. Even at the time of this writing, that plant is often insufficient for the requirements imposed by certain conventional residence based computer equipment. Rewiring for additional lines throughout the house, whether via today""s twisted pair or perhaps coax standard, is trouble and expense enough, as well as a great disincentive which constricts demand for increased residential bandwidth. As time passes and the rate of technology change increases, however, subscribers could find themselves needing to rewire every several years in order to accommodate changing standards and the need for an ever greater distribution pipe. Although fiber plants could theoretically provide a solution, cost considerations rule them out as a practical solution for most residences and small businesses.
These factors create a need for connectivity in the residence between the PSTN customer demarcation point and an ever increasing array and volume of telephones, fax machines, bandwidth-intensive devices such as computers and televisions, and any other device which may be connected to the PSTN or feature an IP address. Such connectivity must suffice not only for today; it must alleviate the need to rewire the residence in order to accommodate new changes. It must accommodate new devices, formats, protocols and standards, whether analog or digital. It must be flexible and modular in design in order to accommodate a wide-ranging, ever changing, ever evolving set of needs and preferences among the subscriber base. It cannot afford to be constricted by the physically imposed limitations inherent in wireline, coaxial, fiber, or other physical residential plants. Yet it must be a reasonably priced solution in order to avoid imposing a constriction on growth and evolution of the telecommunications distribution infrastructure.
Systems according to the present invention feature a Network Control Unit or Web Control Unit (xe2x80x9cNCUxe2x80x9d) which interfaces to any desired number of PSTN connections. Where the connections are analog, a Network Interface in the NCU digitizes the signals and otherwise renders them compatible for delivery to a cross-connect switch, which may be internal. The switch may be programmed in the residence or remotely to connect signals from each PSTN connection via radiofrequency link efficiently and in a frequency spectrum-conservative manner to any number and combination of wireless jacks or wireless access units. These wireless access units accompany and connect to the subscriber""s telephones, computers, fax machines, and other electronic devices in the residence or small business. Subscribers can, therefore, configure their communications webs to accommodate their own communications needs by programming the switch based on the number and nature of their PSTN connections, their present and future telephones, computers, fax machines and other devices, and their personal preferences about, for instance, what lines should ring and be connected where in the residence.
Handsets, Wireless Access Units, Personal Communications Links and/or wireless jacks employed in communications webs of the present invention may comprise relatively simple and inexpensive electronics to receive and process the radiofrequency link based signals and connect them to the subscriber equipment. The handsets include a transceiver, multiplex/demultiplex circuits, analog/digital conversion circuits such as so-called xe2x80x9ccodec""sxe2x80x9d and control circuitry with a combination of, for instance, microphone and earphone for voice communications, and perhaps a jack for data communications.
Wireless Access Units contain circuitry similar to the handset in analog environments, plus additional circuitry for delivery of the signal to a standard interface such as an RJ-11 jack. Such Wireless Access Units can be made available, according to the present invention, to accommodate any physical and electrical interface standard, such as Wireless Access Units for ISDN interfaces and any other desired digital services. When a subscriber decides to connect a new computer to the PSTN via an ISDN line, for example, the subscriber can simply buy a new, relatively inexpensive digital Wireless Access Unit with RS 232 port, connect that unit to the computer, reprogram the Network Control Unit to connect the new ISDN connection and new Wireless Access Unit, and thereby be connected via an efficient RF link rather than needing to call a contractor to tear the walls out.
Personal Communications Links provide wireless handset and speakerphone services. The PCL is a small, slim, portable unit operated by rechargeable batteries. The PCL includes independent talk/listen paths from the PCL to the NCU. Duplexing circuitry either within the NCU or the PCL allow the speakerphone capability to be added. In addition, the PCL automatically adjusts from high-volume/high-microphone sensitivity for speakerphone operation to low-volume/low-microphone sensitivity for conventional handset operation. The PCL may include a conductive strip along its side that, when gripped, automatically adjusts the gain to the speaker and microphone elements.
The PSTN connections may therefore terminate in the residence at a Network Control Unit which may be physically small and innocuous in appearance, perhaps placed on a table or counter or mounted on a wall and, if desired, coupled to a nearby electrical outlet and to a controller such as a personal computer or other interface if the user desires control other than by interfaces on the Network Control Unit itself. The unit may feature a stub antenna, enclosed planar antenna or other desired antenna. Throughout the residence, any device desired to connect to the PSTN can connect to or contain its own Wireless Access Unit which may be battery powered and connect to the NCU via the RF link. No additional physical medium need be provided.
The present invention accordingly makes possible wireless, efficient, flexible and modular connectivity between any desired device and the PSTN (or other telecommunications infrastructure) within the residence or small business. The Network Control Unit itself may be modular in design to accommodate various circuit boards for various changing and evolving standards and protocols. Multiple NCU""s may be employed, or multiple NCU functionality may be incorporated into a unit, in order to accommodate objectives such as, for instance, diversity, hand-off capability and additional capacity. New Wireless Access Units may be purchased for whatever particular devices a particular subscriber desires, and he or she may update the system with new circuit boards and new Wireless Access Units and perhaps new handsets as time passes, new devices and services evolve, and standards change.
The Network Control Unit may be programmed by the subscriber using an interface on the unit. It may be connected via network or PSTN link to a remote programming source, either for the subscriber""s control or control by a service bureau. Such programming of the Network Control Unit, and other control and signaling, may occur via connectivity to the PSTN signaling and control infrastructure, including the so-called xe2x80x9cAdvanced Intelligence Networks.xe2x80x9d
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a flexible, modular system which provides connectivity between the PSTN or other telecommunications infrastructure and any desired electronic devices a subscriber wishes to connect, via RF link.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide business and residential wireless connectivity between the PSTN and computers, handsets, and other devices which eliminates the need to rewire businesses and residences in order to accommodate new standards and services.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide RF-based connectivity between any number of PSTN lines and any number of now existing or future electronic devices, in a modular and flexible manner.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with respect to the remainder of this document.